


Supernatural Personal Ships

by whaleofataleteller



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofataleteller/pseuds/whaleofataleteller
Summary: This is a collection of personal ships I did on Tumblr. A variety of characters and relationships are in here!





	1. Castiel x Reader

Text Messages from Castiel:

Cas:/ I hope you are well.  

Cas:/ I just wanted to inform you that you have been on my mind.  It gets more intense when I am away from you.  It makes me want to be back home with you. 

Cas:/ Dean has informed me that ‘emojis’ are used to convey feelings, so I will try to do so now…

Cas:/ 3<   …I don’t understand…why does it not look like a heart?  Have I done something wrong…it was supposed to be a heart.

Cas:/ <3 Sam has corrected my previous error for me.  I hope this ‘emoji’ accurately represents my feelings for you. …I sent you a heart, because I love you.  <3 <3 <3  I love you and miss you.  

Cas:/  We are currently on our way to the police station to investigate the missing person reports.  Dean says I am not allowed to text during that time, especially after the…last time.  I will contact you when we are done. 

Cas:/ We are out of the police station, and now heading back to the hotel room.  I hope you are well.  I miss you. :(  Sam informed me that the ‘frowny’ face is for when someone is sad.  So I used it because I am saddened that I am not with you.  I wish I was.  I know we had a movie day planned, I am sorry I had to leave for the case and miss it.  :(

Cas:/ Wow…he sucks at this.  Don’t worry, I will teach him how to text properly ;)

Cas:/  I apologize for that last text.  Dean somehow got a hold of my phone and saw fit to message you.  But it seems, after Dean and Sam conversed, that I am not as good at texting as originally thought.  Perhaps a phone call would be better?

Voicemail from Castiel:

“Hello.  I am unsure why you did not answer your…what?  Dean, there is no need for such colorful language… Well, I didn’t realize it would be so late.  You are the one who told me to call… . How was I supposed to know it was not  an appropriate time?!  Sam, this is not a funny matter.  I wish to communicate with my mate, why are you two making this so difficult?  No, Dean…Don’t!  Stop!”  

Dean: “Hey, there.  So… “ *sounds of a struggle in the background*  “Sorry Cas keeps calling you at the ass crack of dawn.  He will get better, I promise.”

Cas: “Dean! Give me my phone ba-”

End of Message.  


	2. Gabriel x Reader

It was perfect.  This was going to to be perfect.  I grinned widely at the set up.  I had a picnic blanket spread out in the clearing out in the middle of these woods.  There was a picnic basket that had snacks and popcorn and wine and water and hot cocoa.  I had a couple other blankets folded up to the side in case it got a little colder.  Looking straight up from the blanket was the clearing in the trees that would show the beautiful night sky.  I know how much you love star gazing.

But that wasn’t all.  I had a screen set up, hanging from one of the trees, where a small projector would play a movie, if you wanted to cuddle for a bit and relax.  If not a movie, then I had candles situated all around the trees to give off just enough light, but not so much it would drown out the stars.  Oh yea, this place was like a little slice of heaven, and I couldn’t wait to share it with you.  But first, to take you out to dinner!

000

I was so excited.  We had a blast at dinner, talking and having a great time.  And now it was time for the big reveal.  Tonight was the night! I flew us off and turned quickly to see your reaction.  Your beautiful eyes went wide as you put a hand over your mouth in shock. 

“I know…it’s beautiful.  But not half as beautiful as you are.”  I said softly as I waited for your to speak.  But what came out of your mouth wasn’t what I expected.

“Gabe…I think you should turn around…” I gave you a weird look and turned.  And…

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” 

Everything was ruined.  The blankets were over into the tree line, the whole ground was soaked, even had puddles forming as it was slightly flooding.  The projector screen was ripped, candles were everywhere, no longer lit.  

“A storm must have come through while we were at dinner…”  You offered up.  I felt your hand on my shoulder as my head dropped.  “Gabe, are you okay?”

“No!”  I squeaked out.  “I had it all nice and perfect.  A perfect romantic setting for us, so I could…”  I trailed off as I sighed.  “I guess it will have to wait another day…but the surprise is ruined.”  

You walked around in front of me and put my face in your hands.  “I love it.  Let’s stay.”  I gave you a bitch face before motioning to the mess.  “We both know you can fix this with a snap…”

“But I wanted to do this the right way.  I literally set all of this up by hand…”  I sighed.  I wanted to do this ‘the human way’ it was important to me. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”  You said softly.  My eyes brightened as you smiled up at me, I could never say no to that smile.  So I raised my hand and snapped, and everything was back to normal.  “Come on…”  You said as you pulled me over to the picnic blanket.

000

We spent hours there, watching a movie, star gazing, had one hell of a thumb war.  But now my heart was pounding as we laid back on the blanket.  The other blankets we used as pillows as you curled up into my chest as I told you a story about the creation of the universe.  This was it…This was the moment. 

“Hey, sweet cheeks.  I gotta ask you something.  I’m not great with words, so I’m just gonna ask okay?”  

You looked up and smiled as I reached down into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the small piece of metal. “I want to do this, the human way.  That’s why…you know… all of this.  So… uh…”  I gulped as I opened my hand and you looked in it, to see a small diamond ring.  “Will you marry me?”  

Your eyes went wide as you gasped.  You looked up to me as I counted your freckles.  It was something I did when I got really nervous around you.  Focus on the freckles until she speaks, that was what I told myself.  But then I was so focused I missed your answer.

“What?”  

“Yes.”  You let out a happy laugh as I slid the ring on your finger and then you threw yourself around my neck, pulling me in for a deep kiss.  Sure, the night may have started rough…but it ended perfectly. 


	3. Castiel x Reader

I wasn’t sure where you were.  We had made plans to watch movies tonight when I got back from my duties in heaven.  But you weren’t here.  I looked around the bunker, but you were no where to be found.  But I did find Sam, he informed me you went out with Dean on a supply run, and should be back soon.

So I decided to wait in your room.  Well, our room.  I do not require sleep, or a location of my own, but you always insisted that it was our room, and to make myself at home, bringing in anything I wanted.  But I didn’t have much. I did have a small collection of things I had found interesting through my travels.  There was a small rock that looked like a heart.  An old hornet’s nest (Dean made sure it was safe to bring in).  And a photo that Dean had given me of the two of us together.  They all sat together on the mantle in your room, next to some of your own belongings. 

I wandered around, trying to use up the time while waiting, and that is when I noticed your computer was open, and there was a document on it.  My eyes were drawn to it as I skimmed it over.  It seemed like, a story.  I knew you liked to write stories, but I had never had the opportunity to read one…until now. 

000

I heard you shout out for me and I immediately picked up the computer and flew to you.  I found you in the kitchen with the boys, smiling and laughing.  Your hair was tucked behind a headband as you looked up to me and smiled, making my heart flutter. “Hey, Cas!  How are you?”  You asked as you came around and gave me a quick kiss.

“Did she live?”  

“Uh…what?”  You looked back over to the boys for clarification, but they just shrugged.

“The woman in your story.  She was taken by demons, but then the story ended abruptly.  Did she live?  I have to know.  Perhaps I can save her!”  I had read the story twice.  I was concerned over the woman in your story.  If this was a true story, than perhaps she could be saved, perhaps I could fend off the demons and save your friend. 

There was a moment of silence as you looked at the computer screen and then started giggling.  “Cas…this is just a story.  You can’t save her because she is fictional.  And I’m sorry it just stopped.  I wan’t done writing it yet!”  You smiled widely at me as you closed the computer and set it on the table.  

“Will she live?” I asked quickly.  I had to know.  She had to live, she had to!  She was in love with the boy from the market.  Their love would be squashed if she died.

“I haven’t decided yet.  I guess you will just have until I finish it.”  You gave me a playful wink as my stomach dropped.

“But…”

“I’ll work on it tonight, okay?  And then you can read it?”  You said sweetly as you wrapped your arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss on my nose. 

“I would like that, very much.”  I smiled down at you before pulling you in for another kiss, excited to read the rest of your newest story.  


	4. Dean x Reader

I just smiled as I watched you go toe to toe with Sam.  You stood tall and confident, your beautiful brown hair pulled back and tucked away so you could focus.  You stared intently at him as I gave you a wink.  “Kick his ass, baby.”  I said softly before I threw down my arm and stepped away.  

I couldn’t believe this was happening.  You versus Sam…in hand to hand combat, a challenge of the centuries.  I don’t even know how this started.  All I know is you came running into our room saying you needed someone for safety reasons.  

“Ooh!”  I said as you ducked from Sam’s swing and caught him right in the stomach, making him huff out a breath of air.  “Good hit!”  I shouted.  Sam shot me a bitch face, as if I should be cheering for him.  Well, hate to break it to you Sammy…you’re going down.  I did something similar with you a while back when we first started dating.  Black belt versus hunter…hunter lost.  

And that is exactly what happened this time.  You did some move…I don’t even know what it was, but you took Sam down and had him in a head lock as he flailed around like a fish out of water. I couldn’t hold back my laughter as Sam called uncle and you stood up victoriously.  

I ran up to you and picked you up, swinging you around as I shouted “Champion!” You thew your head back and laughed before you wrapped your arms around my neck. 

“Like watching me kick your brother’s ass?”  

“Oh hell, yea!  That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!”  I said before pulling you in for a deep kiss.  I pulled away when I heard Sam groan on the ground.  I looked down as he struggled to get up.  “Uh…sweetheart…I think you broke my brother…”  

You gave a sheepish smile.  “Sorry…”  You said to Sam as he nodded and hobbled off in defeat. 

“Walk it off, Sam!”  I shouted after him, making you bust out in laughter as you pulled me close for another kiss. 


	5. Dean x Reader

Hey sweetheart,

Sorry I had to duck out before you were up, but Sam said he needed me to go to the morgue to check out this case.  Don’t worry, I bring a copy of the forensic files back, I know how much you like to play detective.  Maybe next time we can suit you up as a fed.  I bet you would be drop dead gorgeous all dressed up like that.  

Anyway…Won’t be gone long, just wanted to let you know where I got off to.  

I left a little something on your nightstand.  I saw it at the bookstore Sam drug me to on the last hunt.  Been waiting for the right time to give it to you…this seemed a good of time as any.  Sam said it was a special edition of the Shakespear sonnets?  I know you like him, so I thought it may make you smile.

I love that smile.  I love making you smile.  Hell, I love just making you think about smiling.  Yea, I know that was cheesy…don’t tell Sam.  I know you have that wicked grin on your face, I’m serious, baby.  Don’t. Tell. Sam.  I will never live it down. 

Well, I gotta go.  I will be back home soon.  I can’t wait to see you.  I love you, baby. 

Dean


	6. Sam x Reader

You should be done any minute now…I paced the hallway as I held two cups of hot cocoa in my hands.  The last couple days had been hard on you.  You spent so much time studying and working on your project, all for this big test.  And here it was.  I helped you where I could, but to be honest…it was a little over my head.  

Wow, I can’t believe how anxious I am.  I know you are going to do great, but I am still a little nervous to hear from you on how you did.  Hence, why I am pacing outside of your classroom, waiting for you to finish.  I wanted to be here right when you got out, a hot chocolate to warm you up (this building is always freezing) and a chocolate chip cookie (in my pocket) in case you need something a bit more.  

The door opened and I jumped to my feet, a big smile on my face.  Which fell when I realized it wasn’t you.  Actually, it was kinda embarrassing.  I don’t know you that guy was, but I’m pretty sure I just scared the crap out of him…

The door opened again and instead of jumping up I just waited to see who it was…not you…damn.  But right after they walked out, there you were.  Your hair was pulled back as you walked out in your jeans and T-shirt, a look of utter relief on your face.  I smiled widely as I walked up to you, loving that look of love and shock on your face.

“What are you doing here?!”  You asked me excitedly as I handed you the cup. 

“Wanted to see how you did.  Wanted to be here for you.”  I said softly as I leaned down and gave you a soft kiss.  

“You waited out here the whole time?” 

“I would wait even longer for you, Ana.”  I said softly as you leaned against my chest.

“Thank you, so much, Sam.”  You said as you looked up to me.  We walked out of the building and back to your place as you told me about the exam and how you thought you did really well on it. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ana.  I knew you would do great!”  I said as we collapsed on the couch.  I wrapped my arms around you as you laid against my chest, giving a happy sigh.  I could tell you were exhausted.  You would probably be out like a light shortly.  “I love you, Ana.”  I whispered as I kissed your head, and then relaxed back, loving the feeling of having you in my arms.  


	7. Dean x Reader

“Oh, you go Han!”  You yelled at the television as you scooted closer to the edge of your seat.  I shifted the popcorn bowl out of the way, I knew what was coming next.  Even though you had seen these movies a hundred times, you still got so excited over them, and I loved it.

“WOOH!”  You shouted as you jumped up to your feet and then plopped back down on the couch, laughing.  You turned towards me and I stared into those hazel eyes, a little dumbfounded that I got to call you mine. 

“Having fun, baby?”  

“Hell yea, I am!”  You squealed as you tucked against me.  

I lifted my arm up and you snuggled against my chest as you tucked your feet under you.  I ran my hands through your hair, loving how soft it was.  “Maybe after this we could try out that new movie Sam got? Make today a movie day?”

“Do or do not, there is no try.”  You said as you gave me a wink, which sent me into a fit of laughter.  

I loved that about you, you could always make me laugh.  Even after a bad hunt or rough day, you could do the littlest thing and make me smile again.  “I love you, you dork.”  I said softly and lovingly into your ear. 

You looked up to me and smiled before jumping into my lap and wrapping your arms around my neck.  “I love you too, Dean.”  I tilted my head up and captured your lips with mine, happy to have this moment with you. 


	8. Castiel x Reader

I couldn’t help but smile as I listened to you play your music.  The notes from your violin drifted through the room and into the hallway, wrapping me up in a symphonic bliss that I couldn’t have dreamed.  It was perfect. 

But was more perfect was watching you play your music.  The way you would shut your eyes and savor it, how your arm would flex and draw the bow across the string to make a perfect pitch.  Every human has a special talent, yours is that you capture my heart in everything you do, especially your music. 

I find myself drawn to you as I take soft and silent steps forward until you are within reach.  I lay a soft hand on your hip as you continue to play.  The smile that stretches across your face as breathtaking as you continue your song, only stopping when it is finished. 

“Did you like it?”  You ask as you turn around and smile at me, those large brown eyes searching mine for an answer.  

“I always do, honeybee.”  I reply, followed by a soft kiss to your forehead.  “May I hear more?” 

I ask that of you every time you play.  I can not get enough of the beautiful music that you play for me.  So I stand next to you, as you play your beautiful solo.


	9. Sam x Reader

3 Voicemails from Sam Winchester:

 _First Message_ :

“Hey baby.  I hope you are doing well.  It’s late, so I guess you are already in bed.  But I wanted to let you know that we wrapped the hunt up, and should be home tomorrow.  I can’t wait to see you again.  Two weeks has been way to long.  I miss you.  I miss looking into those beautiful blue eyes of yours, kissing your lip, and that cute little beauty mark you have.  I want to curl up in bed with you while we relax and read or watch movies.  Everything.  I want to do everything.  I was telling Dean, since we have been gone so long, maybe we could take a few extra days off?  Maybe we could go to that local fair a couple towns over?  You think about it, and let me know what you decide when I get home.  I’ll see you soon, baby.  I love you.”

_END OF MESSAGE_

_Second Message_ :

“Hey baby.  So…we won’t be home today.  Why do you ask?  Because Dean is a damn idiot.”  

Dean: “Shut up, Sam!”  

Sam: “Dude?  How do you forget your duffel.  It is literally the only thing you have to pack!”  

Dean: “Well maybe if you hadn’t been rushing me, I wouldn’t have forgot!” 

Sam: “Well, I’m sorry that you drag ass and I want to go home to girlfriend!”  

Dean: “Oh, rub it in.  You got a girlfriend, she’s so perfect, blah, blah, blah.”

Sam: “…shut up.” 

Dean: “Make me!”  

*Sound of a struggle.  A car horn sounding.  Yelling and cursing in the background.*

_END OF MESSAGE_

_Third Message_ :

“Hey Baby.  We are back on the road…again.  We should be home by midnight, but don’t wait up.  It isn’t your fault Dean’s a-”

Dean: “Finish that sentence and I will park Baby right now!”  

Sam: “…i can’t wait to see you, and to be out of the this damn car.  HOLY SHIT!” 

*Screeching tire noises.*

Sam: “What the hell man?!”  

Dean: “Give me the phone!” 

Sam: “No! Dude, get off!” 

Dean: “LISTEN TO ME!!! HE MAY NOT MAKE IT BACK ALIVE WHEN I’M THROUGH WITH HIM!” 

SAM: “KNOCK IT OFF!”  

*Sounds of a struggle and a door slamming.  Sam yelling in the background.*

Dean: *Whispering* “Heya, sweetheart.  Listen…I know I give you and Sammy crap, but he really does miss you.  Sorry for all the drama, but I knew you had that surprise party planned for his birthday.  I’ll try to stall as long as I can, hopefully get him there at eight tomorrow.  Dragging this hunt out was hard enough, now he is being a little- WHAT THE HELL?!” 

*More sounds of a struggle.  Cursing.*

Sam: “Baby…I call you back.  I love you.  I don’t know what the hell has gotten into-DEAN!”

*Sounds of a car driving away*

_END OF MESSAGE_


	10. Sam x Reader

You followed me into the library.  “Holy crap!”  I heard you say, making me smile.  I had found this place online, and it was only a couple hours drive away, so I figured, why not have a date at the library?

“This isn’t a library, this is a damn mansion!”  You said excitedly as you put an arm around my waist.

“So I take it you like it?”  I asked as I threw mine around yours and kissed your head.  You always loved libraries, especially older ones.  You always joked that the older ones had the real treasures, books that were really rare or you hadn’t seen before.  You would always get so excited, it was adorable. 

“I Love it.”  You said as you leaned into me.  

“Well…we got all day to see what they have…”  

“What are we waiting for?!”  You said as you snatched up my hand and led me to the first section of books.  I gripped your hand, loving the feeling of being so close to you.  With hunting, and everything else, it wasn’t too often we got an entire day to ourselves.  So I had planned to make the most of it.  

000

At some point you and I got separated in the library.  It wasn’t all that surprising.  We were pretty similar when it came to books, we kinda loose track of time and go our own way.  But I wanted to spend the day with you, making this like a little date, so I started searching around.  But this place is massive, which only left one alternative… 

Text Message from Sam:  _12:01 pm_

Sam:/ Max, where are you?

You:/ I’m in the library.

Sam:/ …where?  

You:/ Mythologies. Why, you looking for me? ;p 

Sam:/ Maybe… Be there in a couple minutes… ; )

_12:15 pm_

You:/  Sam…did you get lost? 

Sam:/ No…I’m looking for you.  I thought you said you were in mythologies?

You:/ …I may have moved.

Sam:/ That explains why I can’t find you ;p  Where are you now?

You:/ Fiction section. 

_12:38 pm_

Sam:/ Did you move again?! 

You:/ No! I’m in the same spot I was when you texted me, I literally haven’t moved.  I’m in a big chair in the back corner of the third floor, you dork.

Sam:/ … There’s a third floor?

You:/  XD Yep!

000

Another fifteen minutes later and I spotted you.  Your blue hair was your second give away, the first was your smile.  I swear, it could brighten up the whole world when you smiled.  I chuckled as I saw you shift in your seat, trying to get comfortable as you read from some large book.  

“Find something interesting?” I asked as I walked up to you.  My heart began to pound as you looked up to me and gave me a playful smirk.  It’s amazing to me that even after dating for over a year, your smile still makes my heart pound.  I loved it. 

“There you are, Columbus!  Finally discovered the third floor!”  You said happily as you leaned forward and scooted over on the couch, making just enough space for me to sit behind you.  Being two taller guys made it hard sometimes to get comfortable.  But thankfully this old library had invested in some rather large couches.  I got comfortable, as you leaned back against my chest, shifting a little so I could look over your shoulder at the book you were reading.  

This wasn’t the first time we had done this.  Usually, when we had some spare time, we would curl up like this and spend the day together.  Those days were my favorite.  Days where it was just you and me. 

I wrapped my arm around you and settled my head against yours as I glanced down at the book.  “Lore book?”  

“Yep.  Has some interesting stuff in here on demons.  Thought it could be useful.”  You said softly before turning your head around and giving me a gentle kiss.  

I let out a happy sigh as you turned back around and looked back to the book.  I smiled down at you as I saw you focus on the book again.  How you lightly nipped at your lower lip as you fell back into the book.  How every couple of minutes you would shift further into me.  

“I love you, Max.”  I said softly in your ear as I placed a soft kiss to your neck.  

Your head fell back and you looked up at me with a happy grin. “I love you too, Sam.”  


	11. Gabriel x Reader

Text Messages from Gabriel:

Gabe:/  You can’t win this war, sweet cheeks.  Why even try.  I have been around since the dawn of time, I know all the good lines…

You:/ Bring it, fly boy.

Gabe:/ it’s on.  Remember, only movie quotes.  First one to break the chain has to cook dinner (yes, the human way for me…but you will be the one loosing).  Ready, set, go!

You:/ Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.

Gabe:/ E.T. Phone home.

You:/ You talking to me?

Gabe:/ What we’ve got here is a failure to communicate.

You:/ Fasten your seat belts.  It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.

Gabe:/ You’re gonna need a bigger boat.

You:/ Well, nobody’s perfect.

Gabe:/ Mrs. Robinson, you’re trying to seduce me.  Aren’t you? 

You:/ Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Gabe:/ Surely you can’t be serious.

You:/ I am serious…and don’t call me Shirley. 

Gabe:/ I’ll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too.

You:/  Listen to me, mister. You’re my knight in shining armor. Don’t you forget it. You’re going to get back on that horse, and I’m going to be right behind you, holding on tight!

Gabe:/ (…woah, that one was amazing!  What is that from?!)  That’s the stuff dreams are made of.

You:/ (”On Golden Pond” and you broke the chain) Cinderella story. Outta nowhere. A former greenskeeper, now, about to become the Masters champion.

Gabe:/ No I didn’t!  I used a quote! 

You:/ But you used something that wasn’t a quote, thus, broke the chain…you lose!  I win!  I’m feeling Chicken Parm tonight.  Remember, gotta do it the human way…try not to burn our house down.

Gabe:/ … 

Gabe:/ Can’t make any promises…. 

You:/ Fire extinguisher is under the sink.  The backup fire extinguisher is in the pantry!  Love you!

Gabe:/ Love you too! 


	12. Dean x Reader

Well…this was a little embarrassing.  I hobbled along with you as you had my arm wrapped around your shoulders, helping me walk.  “Got a little too into it…”  I mumbled as an apology.  I felt guilty that I cut the game short because of an injury.  You would think being a hunter I would have lasted longer in an airsoft game.  

“No worries, accidents happen.”  You said cheerfully.  I could tell you were biting back laughter.  “Granted, people normally try to go around the fence, not through it…”  You snickered as we finally made it to the bottom of the stairs in the bunker and were making our way to our room when we passed Sam…great.

“The hell happened?”  

“Rambo here tried to take on a fence!”  You couldn’t hold it in anymore and you leaned over as you clutched your side laughing.

“I didn’t see it!”  I defended quickly, but it only made you laugh harder.  

“You what?”  

“He was trying to go after the guy who took me out and just…hit the fence…flipped right over it!”  You put a hand out as you tried to hold yourself up as you laughed. 

“How did you not see the fence?”  Sam asked as he snickered.  

“You two are the worst.”  I said quickly as I hobbled on my own back to our room, collapsing down on the bed as I brought my twisted ankle up.  I groaned at the pain a little.  And then I sighed.  I really should have seen that damn fence.  

“Hey, we were just having some fun.”  You said when you came in a few minutes later, sporting an ice pack. 

“I know…I just feel bad I cut our day short.”  Your head snapped up as you heard my words, a look of worry in your eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.  I had a lot of fun today.  Besides, now we can get all cuddly alone in our room.”  You gave me a wink that made me smirk back at you.

“Oh, I like that plan.”  I lifted my arm up as you leaned against me, and gave you a soft kiss.  “Next week, we will own that other team.”  I promised, making your eyes light up. 

“Definitely…assuming you remember where the fence is.”  You threw your head back in laughter as I watched you light up and lean into me more.  

“You’re lucky I love you, or I would push you out of the bed.”  I said softly as I laid my head against yours, happy to have a day in, spending the whole time with you. 


	13. Dean x Reader

“Okay, Elle…this has gotten out of hand.”  I said as I crossed my arms playfully and gave you a smile. 

“What?”  You looked so innocent as you looked up over your book.  You were laid across the bed on your stomach as you read, one of my flannels wrapped around you as you relaxed on our bed.  

“I know you have them stashed somewhere…where are they?”  I started chuckling as you bit your lower lip and tried to look innocent.  Tried and failed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  You said as you put your nose back into your book.  

I shook my head as I stood up and chuckled.  “You asked for it, baby.”  I quickly ran over and jumped on the bed straddling you as I took the book from you and set it to the side.  You squealed as you rolled over and looked up at me.  “What are you doing?”  You asked as you laughed as I collapsed my body on top of you, making you huff out the air that was in your lungs. 

“I’m holding you hostage until you tell me where they are…”  I said as I laughed.  I leaned down and started peppering your face and jaw and neck with kisses, sending you into another fit of laughter.  You kept denying that you knew what I was talking about, but I knew you did.  “Where did you hide them sweetheart?”  

You squealed my name against as I shifted up to my knees and elbows, smiling down at you.  Your beautiful eyes looked up to me as I ran my fingers through your hair.  “You could at least let me have one back…” 

“Nope, they’re mine now.”  You said playfully.  

“What do you need with seven of them?”  I rolled my eyes playfully as you fiddled with a button on my flannel you were wearing.  

“They remind me of you, when you are gone.  They smell like you and they are soft and comfortable.”  By the end you were blushing and mumbling, as if you were embarrassed, but honestly, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.  

“You know, they won’t smell like me unless I wear them, right?”  

You froze at that as you thought over your options.  “Yea…but I have seven, it will take a while to get through those.”  You beamed up at me as I dropped my head in defeat.

“Dean, you ready to go?”  Sam asked as he walked past. 

“Yea…Hey, can I borrow a couple flannels?  Klepto here stole all mine!”  Sam just laughed as he nodded and went back to his room.  “Happy now, now I’m going to smell like Sam.”  

You laughed as you wrapped your arms around my neck, pulling me in for another kiss.  “Be careful.”

“I always am.”  I said with a wink as I got up off the bed and headed towards the door.  I heard you shout my name and I turned around, only to have a flannel tossed at me.  “Thanks, sweetheart.”  I said with a wink.  “Love you, be back soon.” 


	14. Dean x Reader

“UGH!”  I groaned out as you tuned the radio into a different station.  One of those ‘pop’ stations.  God, I hated music like this.  It was too cheerful, and half the time it didn’t even make sense.  “How do you like this crap?”  I asked you, looking over to you.

You gave a smirk as you tossed your hair over your shoulder, the blue/green streaks shinning in the morning sun as you did so.  “What’s the phrase…Drive picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole?”  

My jaw dropped as you lifted your finger and sang along.  “Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…Shake it off…shake it off.”  

“Ugh…Taylor Swift?  Really?!  Like to swiftly change the station.”  I grumbled as I crossed my arms.  On the outside I may have been grumpy, but on the inside?  I was happier than I have been in a long time.  You and I decided to go for a drive.  I was a little shocked when you timidly asked if you could drive baby.  You were even more shocked when I said yes.  

And god did you look sexy driving her down the road, singing to your music.  I sighed as I watched you, your baby blues staring out the windshield with a happy smirk on your face.  It was perfect…except the music.  The chorus came back around and I sighed…how is this music? 

000

“Seriously?  Again?  They just played it like twenty minutes ago!”  I yelled out to the radio, sending you into a fit of giggles as Taylor Swift started back up on the radio…

000

“Are you humming Taylor Swift?”  You asked after you snuck up behind me while I was making dinner.  

My eyes went wide as I looked to you.  I had been caught.  Oh shit…  “Well, they played the damn thing four times, it was bound to get stuck in my head!”  I defended quickly. 

“It’s okay, baby…just…shake it off.”  


	15. Gabriel x Reader

I wiggled around a little bit as I tested out my new costume.  I couldn’t wait to see your reaction to me in this!  Don’t want to brag, but my ass looked pretty amazing in this…  And what was even better, was this was only one part of a big surprise I had for you today. 

You had been working so hard lately, I figured you deserved a break, and what better way to relax than to embrace your inner nerd?!  At least that’s what I figured.  “Sweet cheeks?  Where are ya?”  I shouted as I made my way through your house.  I heard you shout from your bedroom and smiled as I neared your door.  

I quickly jumped out and struck a pose.  “God Bless America!” I shouted as I struck a ‘Captain America’ pose.  I waited for your reaction.  It was at first silence, then a gasp of shock, and then a fit of giggles.  Now, most people would have been insulted at the giggling, but I knew you better.  That giggle was a ‘wow you are sexy as sin’ giggle.  And who wouldn’t do that giggle, when looking at me in this skin tight Captain America cosplay?

“What is that for?”  You asked.  I smirked as I raised my hand and snapped, sending us off to the next surprise. 

000

When we finally got back home I could honestly say that I was exhausted, but not so exhausted that I couldn't’ be a little mischievous.  I reached over and gave your ass a playful slap as you sprawled across your bed. 

“Gabe!”  You squealed as you reached over and pulled me close to you.  I hovered over you as you reached up and took of the Captain America Helmet and leaned up and kissed me.  “Thank you for today, it was perfect.”

“I’m glad!  But I didn’t do much…” I trailed off as I laid down next to you and pulled you close.  You decided to dress up as one of your favorite superheros as well, we made a striking pair.  

You scoffed as you looked up to me.  “You took me to Comic Con.  THE COMIC CON!  Do you know how much I have wanted to go to that!?” 

I hummed in response as I snapped up a piece of candy, tossing it in my mouth.  Trickster’s gotta recharge after all.  “Yea, why did you think I took you?”  I said sweetly before giving you a sweet kiss.  “Now let’s relax.  You wore me out…”  I laid back on your bed as we curled up together, still decked out in our superhero gear.  It was a perfect ending to a perfect day. 


	16. Dean x Reader

I had this planned for weeks.  I was just waiting for the right time to do it.  Being a hunter didn’t always mean you got a happy ending, but in this case, I was going to…if you said yes.  God, I hope you say yes.  I don’t think I could handle you saying no.  

My nerves spiked as I took a few deep breaths and looked down to the player.  I went to a couple stores to find a few vinyl records to have, I know how much you love listening to them.  And here I was…ready to do this…On three.  One…God, please let her say yes… Two… This is happening, you won’t chicken out, man up, Winchester! …Three.  “Casper, can you come here a second?!”  I shouted out, trying not to let the nerves sound through my voice.  

I heard you come up behind me and wrap your arms around me.  “What’s up, Dean?”  

“Got something special for you, baby.”  I said as I dropped the needle and the music filled the room.  I turned and saw a big smile stretch across your face.  You closed your eyes and let out a happy sigh as you listened to the music.  “May I have this dance?”  I asked with a cheesy grin. 

You just laughed and nodded as I pulled you close and began to sway in time to the music.  Damn, how did you always look so beautiful?  You beautiful hair, those gorgeous eyes, that tanned skin…you were down right irresistible.  I knew the moment I met you that I wanted you with me everyday.  I wanted to hold you and love you and protect you.  And now…

“Khulood.  I love you, more than anything, you know that.  And I, uh…I know I’m not the easiest person to live with.  I leave my socks on the floor, I tend to leave weapons laying around, I have horrible morning breath-.”

“Dean…”  You chuckled as you ran your fingers through my hair.  I loved when you did that, it always calmed my nerves.  It was just what I needed right now.  That, and you. 

“I’m not very good at this so I’m just going to come out and say it, okay?”  I took a deep breath and dropped to one knee before you, pulling out a small silver ring.  I knew when I saw it that it was the one for you.  You told me once that your name meant eternity.  So when I saw this ring with the symbol for eternity, with a simple diamond in the center, I knew it was the one to get you.  

“Will you marry me?”  

I watched as a look of shock passed over your face, followed by tears filing your eyes, then a big smile as you nodded, whispering yes to me.  I wasn’t ashamed to say I had tears in mine as well.  I pulled you close and in for a deep kiss as I let the happiness move throughout my body, because I finally got the happy ending I wanted, I got to be with you, for the rest of our lives.


	17. Crowley x Reader

My Darling Jess,

I had some work in hell to attend to, so I had to leave before you woke.  I hope you sleep peacefully throughout the night.  I know I did.  I hated to leave your side, you know how much I love having you with me, but this was a bit too dangerous to take you with me.  Bloody Winchesters are at it again.

But worry not, I will be back to your embrace soon.  I wanted to ensure your safety, so I left a little something for you downstairs.  Now, I need to warn you not to panic, she does look a little…different, than other pets.  But I promise, she is gentle…with you.  I worked a little magic so you could see her, I hope that’s alright. 

If you call out to her, she will come straight to your side.  Her name is Juliet.  She is my personal hell hound.  I have one in training for you, but he is still a bit rough around the edges, so I left you in Juliet’s sweet care. 

I hope you have a wonderful day.  I will be back as soon as I can.  Until then, I love you, stay safe.  I will see you soon. 

Love,

Your King, Crowley 


	18. Castiel x Reader

Tattoos always intrigued me.  It was an art form that you carried on your body at all times.  You had multiple pieces of art on your body, each one unique and beautiful.  Each one had a purpose or a story with it, whether it was as simple as a favorite phrase or image, to a deeper meaning of ones you had lost.  I know you have told me the stories behind each one so many times, but I still enjoy hearing them, listening to you tell me about your art as I trace the edges of the canvas.  

That was what had inspired me to come here.  I listened to the buzzing of the machine as it pressed against my skin, creating my own unique piece of art on my own body.  I had the idea a while ago, and even discussed it with Dean.  But it took a while for me to decide what art I should get.  

I considered getting a small tattoo of your favorite animal, but that didn’t seem purposeful enough.  I wanted something unique, something that showed my feelings and devotion to you.  I love you, I wanted the art work to show how much I loved you to anyone who saw it.  

That’s when I had this idea.  I leaned my head back as I waited for the man to finish the piece.  He seemed surprised that I was not in more pain as he worked, however, he didn’t know he was tattooing a celestial being.  

When he was finished, I paid him, and flew to your side.  I couldn’t wait to show you.  I had used some of my grace to remove the redness and swelling, so it would look perfect when you gazed upon it.  I watched as your eyes light up as you ran your fingers across my chest, and then over my heart.  

“What does it say?”  You asked softly, looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, the ones that had almost every color in creation within them.  

I smiled down as you as you ran your fingers over the characters over my heart as I whispered your name.  For that was how I could show my love, to have the name of the person I love tattooed over my heart in enochian.


	19. Dean x Reader

Text Messages from Dean:

Dean:/ Good morning’ sweetheart.  Hope you slept well.  Sammy and I finally got to town, hopefully this hunt won’t take long, and I’ll be back home to you soon. ;)

Dean:/ …did you work on Baby?  

Dean:/ Seriously…did you work on Baby?  Cause the air filter and oil has been changed…did you do that?

Dean:/ I’m assuming you’re not answering cause you think I’m mad?  Well…it’s just the opposite.  I can’t believe you worked on Baby!  Do you know how friggin’ sexy that is?!

Dean:/  Ugh…I can’t wait to get home…this hunt is taking forever! All I can think about is you giving Baby a tune up…man, I bet you looked so damn sexy doing it…

Dean:/ Finally!  Damn bones were in an unmarked grave.  Sammy and I are on our way home.  

Dean:/ How about you pick out a movie and we can relax when I get home?  Then maybe after that we could work on your car?  Cause I need to see that…I wonder if you will look even sexier than I picture in my mind ;)  

Dean:/  I love you.  Be home soon, sweetheart.


	20. Crowley x Reader

God.  There was nothing more sexy than having you sit on my throne.  I had been out dealing with business, and when I came back, there you were.  My queen, sitting on her throne, waiting for her King to return.  

I couldn’t help but take the moment to admire you.  The way you looked in those dark jeans and that black shirt, the way they fit to every curve that I loved.  You had one leg draped over one of the arm rests of the seat while you relaxed and sipped your coffee.  The steam from your cup would rise up and almost wrap around your face, as if it were framing your beauty. 

A couple demons moved around you, but you didn’t pay them no mind, they knew better than to mess with you.  “Hello, Darling.  To what do I owe this pleasure?”  I asked as I walked up to you, reaching my hand out for yours.

You smiled as you took it, letting me pull you up to your feet and into my arms.  “Just wanted to dote on my King.  There a problem with that?” 

“By all means, dote away.”  I smiled down at you as you leaned up and placed a tender kiss on my lips.  Kisses are different for demons.  Kisses usually mean a bargain has been struck, a deal sealed.  And strangely enough, your kiss did the same thing.  The bargain was me and you, and the deal you sealed captured my heart.  You were truly the most perfect woman, and the most perfect Queen.  


	21. Dean x Reader

God, it had been a long day.  Long hunt, long drive, long…long day.  And I was glad to be pulling Baby up to the bunker. Not only did it mean I was home, but it also meant I got to love on you for the night.  

Sam was quick to make his way out and into the bunker, leaving me straggling behind a bit.  I walked into the bunker with my duffel on my shoulder and just be-lined for our room.  All I wanted was to curl up with you, hold you close, and sleep the night away.  

But what was a bit shocking was you weren’t in our room.  “Babe?”  I called out.  It was almost midnight, you were usually conked by now.  “Baby?”  I said as I dropped my duffel and made my way back through the bunker.  I finally heard you call out to me from the kitchen and shook my head.  “Wanting a midnight snack?”  I chuckled, before turning in to see one of the most amazing sights ever. 

You were standing at the kitchen table, putting a freshly baked, right out of the oven pie on the table.  There was also a pot roast with vegetables and mashed potatoes, a regular feast.

“Baby…what is this?”  I said, a little in awe.  I could see how tired you were, probably working your ass off to get dinner ready.

“I knew you guys would probably want a home cooked meal, so I got one ready for you.  Could you go get Sam?”  You asked with a smile on your face as you quickly gave me a kiss and moved to turn back to the table. 

But I pulled you back to me and wrapped my arms around you, kissing you with all the love and passion I could muster.  “I love you.”  I whispered as I put my head on yours.  “I don’t know what I did to get someone as amazing as you, but know that I love you so much!”  

You smiled up at me with those breathtaking eyes and said those three little words back to me, making me hold you tighter, never wanting to let you go.  I was yours and you were mine, and I never wanted anything to change that.


	22. Gabriel x Reader

Sugar plum,

Now…you are probably noticing that there are some…changes to your room.  I know, I know, it’s awesome.  But it is only temporary…unless you want to keep it this way?  I bet you look ravishing by candlelight… But you may want to make sure you blow out all of the candles, don’t want the house to go up in flames.  

I hope you like it!  I bet you do, you probably recognize it.  It’s an exact replica of The Phantom’s place from the movie.  No big deal or anything, I’m just that awesome, I know. Best boyfriend ever! 

So, since you love the movie and play so much, I figured, why not have a little fun?!  You be my Christine and I’ll be your Phantom?  But you gotta find me first, sweet cheeks ;p  And don’t worry, I have plenty of Phantom pick-up ready, just for you. ;)  You why don’t you come take a peak behind my mask?  

See you soon, my angel of music. 

The Phantom (Gabriel)


	23. Castiel x Reader

I smile as I watch you move around the big field of wildflowers, your camera in your hands as you work to capture the beauty of nature on film.  I leaned against my car as I chuckled, watching you maneuver around a particular flower, getting really close for your shot.  

When I first met you, I didn’t realize that there were people in this world who appreciated the beauty of nature as much as me.  That was what had drew me in.  The way you had been excitedly talking with a friend over the ‘shots’ you got while you were walking through the park the other day.  I didn’t really mean to over hear your conversation, in retrospect it was actually quite presumptuous of me, but I’m glad I did.  Because if I hadn’t, I never would have gotten up and talked with you.

You were a little surprised that me, a stranger, just walked up and asked to see your photos, but you excitedly showed them to me, explaining each picture and why you took it.  When I left that cafe that day with Sam and Dean, I couldn’t get you off my mind, to the point that Dean insisted I go back and take you out on a date. 

That was the best day of my life, when you said yes.  It’s hard to believe that was six months ago.  I saw you turn back towards me, jogging over before you quickly leaned against me, showing me a certain photo.  

“What do you think?”  You asked, showing me the picture.

But I didn’t even look at it.  All I could do was stare down at you, how beautiful you were, the ways your eyes sparkled in the sunlight, how your hair reflected little rays of light every which way.  You were…  “Perfect.” 


	24. Sam x Reader

It has to be around here some where.  I ran my fingers across the spines of the books as I searched for the one I wanted.  I knew they had it, it was on their website…but since they have no organization in this place, I’m reduced to just searching for it.  Who doesn’t at least organize their books by-

Woah.

Who….who is that?  I poke my head out a little further from behind the bookshelf to get a better look.  Your red hair is the first thing that catches my eye, as if it is waving at me, pointing to you.  The next thing I notice is how cute you look curled up in that big chair. 

Your legs are draped over one of the arms as you back is against the other, with a book in your lap.  Your eyes don’t even leave the page as you reach over for your drink.  I smile as your hand slowly slides against the small table, searching for your drink.  

I gulp as my brain finally finds the words it needs.  You are beautiful, absolutely beautiful.  I have to meet you.  I have to.  I just…I need a reason to walk over there…I can’t just walk up and say hi, that’s not good enough.  I think for a moment as you shift and I catch a glimpse of the book your holding. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”  I slowly walk over to you and my heart begins to pound.  Am I really about to do this?  Holy shit, you’re looking up at me!  Speak, Sam, Speak!  

“Uh…hi…um…”  Way to go, man.  Great start.  “You, uh…you have my book.”  I mentally facepalm myself as you give me a curious look, and then look back down at the cover of the book, almost as if you forgot what you were reading. 

“Sorry.”  You said to me.  Oh, wow, your voice is really pretty, just like you.  Why are you looking at me like that…shit!  Did I say that out loud?! 

You giggle and smile up at me before motioning to the chair next to you.  “I only have a couple chapters left, then it’s all yours?”  

“Sure!”  I stumble over to the chair and try to relax.  I am smoother than this…what the hell is wrong with me?!  Thank god Dean isn’t here, I would never live this down.  

“Then maybe…if you aren’t still blushing, you could take me for a coffee?”  

The wind gets knocked out of my lungs as I nod.  That’s all I can do, cause I know if I open my mouth, I may just ask you to marry me right then and there.  I see you smile as you turn back to your book and I realize…love at first sight is a real thing.


	25. Dean x Reader

Oh…I am so glad that I set up that art studio for you in the bunker.  Sam and I worked on it for days, getting it ready, getting the supplies together.  It was a bit of challenge…seriously, I didn’t know that much paint even existed in this world.  And then the number of different canvas and types of paper…that sale’s clerk bit off a bit more than she could chew when she offered to help me out…

But all of that was worth it.  It was worth it to be able to lead you down the hallway and do the big ‘reveal’, that we turned one of the spare rooms into your art studio, so you would have a space of your own.  It was worth it to see those big brown eyes of yours light up and that smile stretch across your face.  

It was worth it to have you then turn around and run into my arms, jumping up on me and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.  …Sam probably didn’t appreciate that sight, but I sure know I did!  

And even now, it is worth it.  I don’t even think you notice me standing here in the doorway.  You have that dorky apron on as you sway your hips to the music playing on the speakers.  Your singing along as you dip your brush into the paint and have a blast creating your newest piece of art.  I’m not quite sure what it is yet, since you just started, but I already know exactly where we are going to hang it when it is done.  

I can’t help but wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life.  I know Sam feels the same way.  He always says you’re like the little sibling he always wanted (He just wants to be a cool big brother like me).  You light up our lives with your laughter, your sarcasm (I love it when you get all sassy), and your painting.  But my favorite thing?  Is after you are done painting, when I pull you close and get to kiss you, even when you have pain on your face and hands.  I don’t care about that, as long as I have you. 


	26. Gabriel x Reader

You came down the stairs of your house and made it into the kitchen.  You saw there was already a pot of coffee ready to go and you smiled.  Leave it to your boyfriend to spoil you.  You turned and you saw a DVD laying on the counter top, with a note saying ‘Watch This’ on it.  So you quickly walked into the living room and put it in the DVD player, and was surprised to see your son and Gabriel on the screen.

000

“Good morning, mommy!”  Your little boy called out as he wrapped his arms around my neck as the I held him up. 

“Mornin’ sugar cube!  Me and this little man are running out to get some-.”

“DONUTS!”  Your little boy squealed, sending me into a fit of giggles. 

“Yep, sweet cheeks.  We are going for donuts!”  I gave the camera a wink as I hugged your son closer.  “So, we will be back soon.  Enjoy your coffee, and then I was thinking…trip to the zoo?” 

“YAY!”  Your son screamed excitedly.  “Get up, mommy!  Then we can go to the zoo!”

000 

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you saw Gabriel hold you son close. 

“Honey! We’re home!”  I call out before your son started running up to you.  

“Hey there!”  You said as you lifted your son up into your arms as I came up to you, giving you a soft kiss.  “Ready for breakfast, beautiful?”  I couldn’t help but feel my heart swell as you smiled and looked up to me lovingly.  Sunday mornings were the best, and I loved to spoil you and your son.  Both of you meant the world to me, I loved you both so much, and I never wanted to spend a day without you.  


	27. Death x Reader

“You’re going to be the  _death_  of me…Get it?”  You said as you nudged my arm.  Your smile was intoxicating as it moved across your face.  Your lips pulled across your face, your eyes brightened, and I could see and feel the love radiating off of you.

“Yes…because I am death.  I get it.”  I said with a smile.  “Perhaps you should learn a different joke?”  I set down the take out bag on your kitchen table and removed my jacket, making myself comfortable in my home.  Being a reaper…being Death itself…it could be challenging for a relationship.  But here, I did not have to worry about souls or balance or the Winchesters upsetting that balance.  All I needed to focus on, was you.  My beautiful silver haired heart-stealer.

That is what I called you, your nick name.  Heart-stealer.  Because you stole my heart the moment I met you.  I had never felt a pull to any one person before, not before you.  And once more, I had never visited a person more than once, yet I was here almost every other night, spending time with you, doing things I had never done before. 

Television…that was new.  Playing…board games…it was a strange experience, but one I was happy to have, if it meant I had you by my side. 

“How was work?”  You asked cheerfully.  

“It was dead as a door nail.”  I responded casually, as if I had no clue what I just did.  But I did.  I watched as you looked up and started to giggle.

“Really?  Did you just make a death joke?”  You said excitedly as you wrapped your arms around my waist.

“Well…I am Death.”  


	28. Sam x Reader

I heard the front door open and turned my head to see you walk past the living room.  Your shoulders were a bit hunched over and I could tell you had a long day at the restaurant.  I moved my computer off my lap and followed you into the bedroom as you quickly kicked off your shoes.  “Long day?”

“Yea.  I loved it, don’t get me wrong, but I’m a little tuckered…and hungry.”  You said softly, as your stomach growled. 

I chuckled as I pulled you in for a hug and quick kiss.  “How about you shower, and I will get something together for you to eat?”  

“Perfect.”  You whispered as I lead you to the door to the bathroom, then kissed your head. 

000

I couldn’t help but smile at you as I kneaded the bottom of your foot with my thumbs.  I knew once you showered and ate, along with a foot rub, you wouldn’t last long in the conscious world.  I shifted your feet from my lap and then pulled you up into my arms, carrying you to the bedroom.

“Sam…”  You muttered softly.

“Shh…baby.  Go back to sleep.  I got you.”  I said as I laid you down on the bed.  It took only a matter of minutes before you were out again.  I didn’t even have time to change clothes before you were fast asleep.  I crawled into bed next to you and pushed that red hair that I loved from your face. 

“Good night, baby.  I love you.”  I whispered as I kissed your forehead.  

You shifted as you mumbled you loved me back, before you tucked yourself into my side.  I wrapped an arm around you protectively and let myself drift off, as I slept peacefully next to the person I love.  


	29. Michael x Reader

When I first met you, I couldn’t put my finger on it.  There was just something…different about you.  You didn’t notice I was there at first, you were in your own little world, listening to your music.  Little did you know I had been watching you for a while, entranced by you. 

At first, I thought it was your movements, the way you bobbed your head to the music, or how you would break out into a smile for no reason.  Then I thought it was your kindness.  Yes, I didn’t miss that.  I saw how you tore off a piece of your sandwich and gave it to that stray dog.  You didn’t have to do that, in fact, most humans wouldn’t have.  But you were different…

I watched as you made yourself comfortable in the bookstore, and pulled out your sketch pad, and it was then that I saw you…the real you.  That look of focus on your face as you ran the pencil across the page, the way your very soul would brighten, shining out as if to beckon me closer.

That is exactly what it did.  It drew me in.  I knew in that moment, I had to know you, had to talk to you.  I had never felt that towards any of my father’s creations before, but you were different.  You were unique. 

And now, as I sit here on the couch, I watch you, as I always do.  You keep peaking over your sketch pad, giving me a shy smile before turning back to your work.  I was honored you asked to sketch me…again.  This would make the third time you had done it, and I was happy to be the focus of your work. 

To be your muse, to be your shelter, your shoulder, your love.  That was all I could have ever wanted.  Every moment I had to spare, I spent it with you.  I watched as you let out a happy sigh and got up, walking over to me as you blushed a little and showed me your artwork. 

“I had to use my imaginations, a bit.”  You said softly as you sat down next to me.  I put an arm around you and pulled you close as I looked over the picture.  You had me relaxed on the couch, sitting, leaning against the arm.  And then behind me were my wings stretched out, a soft halo above my head, my sword leaning against the other side of the couch. 

“It’s perfect, and I love it.”  I spoke as I leaned forward.  “Just as you are perfect, and I love you.”  I leaned in the rest of the way to lay a soft kiss on your lips, enjoying every moment I had with the human I loved the most. 


	30. Sam x Reader

Hey baby,

I hope you get this before the show.  I made sure to give it to your friend to have ready for you when you get into the changing room.  I know you are nervous for opening night, so I wanted to remind you of somethings…

You are an amazing singer, I know you know your lines inside and out (and most of everyone else’s as well) and you are so beautiful, especially the way you light up on stage.  Everyone is going to love how well you play the lead.  And on a personal note, you make one sexy librarian…Marion.

I hope that made you smile.  And before you ask…yes, I had to google the words to one of the songs.  I wanted to make sure I got them right.  But that isn’t the point.  The point is that I love you, and I know you are going to do amazing. 

I can’t wait to see you on stage.  Yes, I am sitting out in that audience, right now.  I have my little paper book that tells me the scenes and actors in this production of ‘The Music Man’.  And I am probably out there telling everyone sitting around me how the beautiful lead for this production…I’m dating them.  Not to brag or anything, but I know you will be amazing, and I can’t wait to watch you perform.

I love you.  Break a leg.

Sam 

P.S. I hope you like the flowers. 


End file.
